


I would.

by comealongleah



Series: I would - A Bastille Fanfic [1]
Category: All This Bad Blood - Bastille (Album), Bastille (Band), Dan Smith - Fandom, Kyle Simmons - Fandom, Stormers, Things We Lost in the Fire - Bastille (Song), Will Farquarson - Fandom, Woody - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Bands, Falling In Love, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Love Letters, Multi, Other, Roadie, Touring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comealongleah/pseuds/comealongleah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you get the chance to become a roadie and tour with a big band? You fall in love, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would.

There was a time in my life when I was a roadie. It's weird. There are way too many men and drum sticks. And nerdy guys with cats on their t-shirts. God, I love the nerdy guys with cats on their t-shirts.

When my friend asked me if I wanted to do this, I just grabbed a bag of things, left my tiny apartment in London and went for it.

I was tired of sitting in an office making schedules for the talents my management company worked with. I was tired of not living and scared of seeing my life pass in front of me. I needed an adventure. And boy, did I get one.

A little warning for people reading this: It will cointain cheesy lines and heartbreak. But it'll also have "oh-god-I'm-trapped-in-a-toilet-in-Chile-help" situations, so I'm hoping those will bring balance to our little world here.


End file.
